


House of the Dolls Pilot Part 1

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who ends up in Muncea Harbor.





	1. Chapter 1

[Creepy musical box playing]  
[Bell tolls]  
[Creepy girl laughing]  
[Birds chirping]  
Ms. Garcia: Quiet girls we're going to a old abandoned house everyone raise your hand if you're going to a old house   
Gabi: [raises her hand] I'll go to an abandoned house  
Voice: aww..How Sweet.  
[Gabi quickly turned to see a girl dressed in school uniform and the daughter of Nikita Suarez and a unknown father]  
Mikita: A little girl is taking us to a abandoned house. Scandalous!  
Gabi: What do you want Mikita  
Mikita: Oh i was wondering that YOU ASK US TO GO TO A OLD ABANDONED HOUSE!!  
Gabi: Oh come on Mikita Have you ever hear a sad and tragic tale of House of the Dolls  
Mikita: Well, No!!  
Alma: I'll go [Mikita and her friends scream] [clear throat] In the Xochimilco canals of San Guadalupe sits an city which is filled with posessed dolls,ghosts,strange creatures and humanoids. Recently, the city's caretaker Don Julian was found dead in the visiting canal where a young girl also drowned and now his spirit also haunts the city.  
Gabi: [gasp] You mean...  
Alma: Legend has it a little girl who goes to Muncea Harbor by brings in 3 botanica candles, spell-book, and a stick figure representation of the ghost.  
Gabi: Tell me more  
[Mikita began to snicker, before finally laughing in a way that made Gabi feel confused.]  
Gabi: What?  
Mikita: House of the Dolls is a urban legend please and there's no way you babies can summon the ghost of Don Julian oh wait you're not [Mikita and her friends laugh and walk away]  
Gabi: Alma don't listen to Mikita she's.....a spoiled brat  
Alma: Yeah she's a mean girl who bosses her friends around  
Gabi: You know what we'll show her that we're not babies  
[Gabi's Bedroom]  
Gabi: Well here i go [open the spellbook and read the chant,but gags] Ow that hurt so much [reads the chant,but attacked by ghost bees] [panting] Aww now i missed it [reads the chant which summon a ghost teddy bear] Aww [but the teddy bear turned inside out] Gross uh-oh yes yes yes A vengeful spirit i can totally go for one of those [Reads the chant,but nothing's working] [Gabi draw a portal which turns into a ghostly blue portal that pulls her]

[To be Continued..]


	2. House of the Dolls Pilot Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi finally scares Mikita with the help of her new friends.

[A portal opened and Gabi falls to the ground]  
[Gabi awaken to see a ghost man]  
Gabi: Aaaah!!!  
Don Julian: Who are you and what are you doing  
Gabi: I..i'm Gabi  
Don Julian: I'm Don Julian.  
Gabi: I'm not sure, Don Julian. I wanna prove Mikita wrong?  
Don Julian: Mikita's rich, Gabi.  
Gabi: People of Muncea Harbor! We're going to have a scare off game! And whoever does the best job helping me win, gets the sticker!  
[Later]  
Mikita: (Entering Muncea Harbor) How much you wanna bet they're no-shows? [heard a creepy music box playing]  
Gabi: Looking for someone?  
Mikita: Waiting in the dark, not creepy at all. Seriously though, I don't know why you bothered to come.  
Ghost 50s girl: Boo  
Mikita: [screams]  
Ghost 50s girl: [laugh] we're just messing with you  
[Cut to Mikita]  
Mikita: There's something going on I can feel it.  
Ghost of cheerful child: [giggles]  
Mikita: [screams] GABI IT'S NOT FUNNY!!  
Gabi: Uh-oh i messed up [whispers in Don Julian's ear]  
Mikita: Calm down Mikita it's a stupid town filled with.......[heard a ghostly moan] Who's there? Aaaah!!!  
Ghost Victorian Lady: Gabriela i don't think i can scare that brat much longer!  
Mikita: Mommy Daddy [A skeleton loses its head] Aaaaah!!! [runs away]


End file.
